


Sweet Honey

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [27]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Berries, Chocolate Sauce, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Food Sex, Missionary Position, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Spanking, Table Sex, Vaginal Licking, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream, anniversary sex, sprinkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Requested by Omega97 on Fanfiction.Net. Honey and Tails are a couple, and she has always wanted to try new things with Tails. But there is one idea that has been in her head for so long, and she decides to finally go through with it. What follows is Tails getting a special desert with a special ingredient: Honey.
Relationships: Honey the Cat/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Read 'N' Review folks.

As the sun steadily rises over the horizon, Miles 'Tails' Prower slowly began to stir and awake. He lazily blinked his eyes a couple of times and stared at the ceiling for a bit. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, it read 6:25 AM, which was early, which was a time he usually liked to be up, but he didn't have anything major to do today. No inventions to finish, no need to help his friend Sonic the Hedgehog beat the evil Dr Eggman, nothing. Not seeing any reason to be up, Tails slowly began to drift back to sleep, hoping to get in another hour or two of sleep.

But before he could drift off back to dreamland, he felt his chest fur being rubbed by a smooth, gentle hand. Following after, the smooth stroking turned to a pair of lips kissing his furry chest. He gasped and blinked again, clearing his vision and looking down at who was keeping him awake, and smiled upon seeing none other than his girlfriend, Honey the Cat.

"Heehee, don't fall asleep on me Tails" she giggled "I saw you stirring, and when I catch you do that, you have to get up for me."

"Heh, sorry Honey" said Tails, stroking his hand through her black hair.

Back when they first became boyfriend and girlfriend, Tails didn't think he'd win the heart of a fashion designer. Not only did he never expect to be the boyfriend of a fashion designer, but he wasn't always the best of friends with her. While she wasn't a bad person by any means necessary, the two of them entered a tournament together, and she tricked him so that she could land a finishing blow on him, which left him to be rather sour after the fight was over.

However, she one day apologised for her little trick and told him that she actually appreciates and admires his talent as a Freedom Fighter. It eventually led to the two of them forming a major bond and eventually going out on a date. It didn't take long for their relationship to escalate to being officially boyfriend and girlfriend. And ever since they admitted that they wanted to be together forever for the rest of their days, Honey found it hard to keep her hands off of him.

Tails didn't mind this however. While he was a little nervous at first, after a couple of lessons from Honey, he was the perfect lover for Honey. Their sexual relationship only escalated further and further. Tails eventually found out that Honey was a person who liked trying out new things. It started off with her bonding Tails to the bed and treating him as her sex slave for an entire night, to letting him turn the tables against her the very next day, to having sneaky sex in public bathrooms, which he forbid her to try again after their first time doing that, for his phobia of getting caught.

Perhaps their most favourite way of having sex was cosplay. Being a fashion designer, Honey made many different types of costumes for her to wear during sex, so that she could impersonate the job role. These outfits ranged from a police officer, a maid, a chef, a nurse and Tails's personal favourite was her mechanic outfit, and whenever they did this erotic cosplay, she would use the mechanic outfit most frequently.

But as stated earlier, Honey was someone who always wanted to try out new things for her lover. Today was the 7th anniversary of their very first date, and Honey usually had something special and new planned for Tails on their anniversary. Today was no exception, but for now...

"And you know what you have to do when I catch you waking up before me" she said.

"Heheh, I would never think someone like you would have such a strong libido" chuckled Tails "But it's so good every time that I can never complain."

The yellow cat giggled and stood up on her knees. The blanket that they were snuggled under fell behind her and revealed her sexy body. Her sexy curves and luscious breasts were given more visibility due to the faint light from the sun shining inside their house, and her nipple piercings shone in the light. Her skinny tail lashed back and forth, showing how eager she was. His own pair of fluffy tails were also beginning to wave up and down in arousal, as if his slowly hardening member didn't indicate it enough. Honey gave a cute giggle as she felt Tails's cock press up against her sexy ass cheeks.

"No foreplay Tails" said Honey "We'll save that for tonight."

"Whatever you say" said the grinning fox, taking hold of her hips "I can't wait to see what you have planned."

"Oh, trust me when I say, your going to love it" said Honey, getting giddy with excitement as she felt Tails lift her and position her above his cock. She was already soaking wet in between her legs and the anticipation of that big dick getting ready to spear her was overwhelming. 'Oooooohhhh, Tails' she thought 'Just do it already!'

Locking eyes with each other, Tails dropped Honey onto his cock. She screamed out in blaring pleasure as she felt his dick harshly spread open her inner folds. It hurt, but it also felt too damn good. She placed her hands on the fox's shoulders and stared deeply and lovingly into the fox's blue eyes. She suddenly pressed her lips to Tails's and captured him in an eager and hungry kiss, which he returned upon feeling her lick at his lips, asking for entrance. He was more than happy to accept her request and parted his lips for Honey's access.

Their tongues began to hungrily wrestle together for dominance, they lashed out and groped at each other with their hands as they tried to win the tongue war. In the end, Honey gave in to Tails and let him take over, letting him explore her oral cavity and reach down to her plump rear to grope it. She moaned deeply into the kiss as she felt Tails's strong hands squeeze her ass cheeks. Her tail began to lash in a more excited manner as Tails dommed her in the kiss and roughly massaged her rear.

Tails eventually broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting their lips together, and gripped Honey's ass tightly, he lifted her up. Honey moaned softly as she felt Tails's cock leave her body, she shivered slightly as the anticipation slowly grew. Tails finally dropped Honey back onto his cock and filled her up with it once again. Honey gave another blissful scream as she was stretched open again. She put her hands on Tails's shoulders and began to lift herself up to ride the fox.

Tails moaned and growled as he felt her begin to ride him hard and fast, her tight inner folds massaging his cock and trying to milk his cock for his orgasm. He gripped her tightly as she bounced on his cock and listened to her hot, sexy moans that made him thrust his own hips against Honey's. Timing their thrusts perfectly, the yellow cat moaned as she felt Tails's cock reach even deeper inside of her. Her lips were twisted into a happy smile as she felt Tails fuck her like many times before, her ass making loud smacking sounds as it hit his hips with each thrusts. Tails dug his fingers into her firm, squishy rear and made the fur on it rise between his fingers, showing him that she was liking the treatment he was giving her without even having to look at her obvious lustful expression.

Honey sat up a little straighter as she continued to bounce herself up and down on Tails's cock. She perked her sexy tits out to him, and the fox watched them bounce up and down as well as her small nipple piercing flicking up and down with them.

"Taaaiiiilllsss" she whined "Please play with them."

The fox did not want to disappoint her. He moved her hands away from her ass cheeks, while still thrusting his hips up into her. Tails pinched her piercings in between his thumbs and pointer fingers. He gave them a yank, pulling them out of her chest. Honey gave a hiss of pleasure and the growling purr in her throat grew louder. Tails smirked at this and continued to pull at her tits, causing the cat to yowl and writhe in rapidly-increasing pleasure.

He then pulled his hands away and wrapped his arms around her form. He then leaned his hand in and started to suck on her breasts. Honey's voice almost reached a window shattering pitch as she felt Tails suck greedily on her tits. Her own hands went to his head, scratching behind his ears and running her fingers through his golden fur. Honey continued to lovingly moan nice and loudly in his ear, which only fuelled him to continue his lustful actions.

"OH TAILS" she cried "Imma... I'm about... AH... CUMMING."

She wasn't kidding, the orgasm that followed the broken sentence was so intense, it almost forced Tails's cock out of her pussy with how strong the torrent was. Her vaginal juices coated his dick and splashed onto his crotch. Her walls became so tight, his own orgasm was basically milked out of him. Honey screamed as she felt the hot cum shoot inside of her, filling her up while Tails growled in pleasure at the feeling of cumming inside of her.

“Wow” she gasped “It’s always amazing no matter how many times we do it.”

“I can agree with that” Tails chuckled “But we should probably get up and at em’ before we get so distracted in getting down and dirty that we end up staying in bed all day. That isn’t really how I want to spend our anniversary.”

“Noted” said Honey, climbing off of him “But can you at least join me in the shower to wash those hard to get places for me?”

Tails smiled and carried his girlfriend into the bathroom. The two forced themselves to not give into the tempting desires of taking each other again, because the water dripping over their bodies was really hard for either of them to ignore.

But after that, they spent the rest of their anniversary going out and having fun, from the two of them spending a nice morning in the park, to a nice lunch, to a sweet ice cream snack while relaxing by the lake, to a nice evening movie where Honey rested her head on his shoulder. It was overall an anniversary well spent. But it still wasn’t over.

After the movie, the two of them went home and Honey made Tails a nice dinner. She had made him a delicious steak dinner with some steamed vegetables and a couple of prawns on the side. It was a delicious meal that they both enjoyed. But here was where Honey knew when to begin what she had been planning the whole day.

As stated earlier, Honey was someone who always loved to try new things. Whether that was new outfits she felt like making, new hobbies, new meals to make. But perhaps her most creative were her ways of pleasuring Tails. Tonight, on their anniversary, she had something special in store for him, something sweet one would say.

“Ahh, that was nice. You make a mean steak dinner Honey.”

“Thank you” said Honey, smiling sweetly at him “You’ve improved your cooking too Tails. I really enjoyed that vegetable soup you made last night.”

“Want me to clean up?” asked Tails “It’s only fair since you cooked tonight.”

“No... don’t bother yourself” said Honey “In fact, could you please go into our bedroom while I clean up?”

“Heh” said Tails smirking “You wanna get right back into the action from this morning huh?”

“Actually I had a special dessert planned” said Honey “I wanted to surprise you on what it is.”

“Oh, I see” said Tails, feeling like he may have gotten a bit too eager.

“No need to be embarrassed dear” said Honey “Now if you could do as I asked and wait in our bedroom while I prepare dessert, that would be nice. I’ll give you a shout when it’s ready.”

“Sure thing” said a smiling Tails, standing up and leaving the room.

Once he was gone, and she was sure that he was gone, Honey took the dishes and took them to the sink to wash up. When she was finished, she went to the fridge and pulled out a couple of condiments. A small box of raspberries, a bottle of chocolate sauce, a spray can of whipped cream and a box of berries.

She set the condiments on the table and looked over them. She nodded to herself, this was all that she needed to give Tails a really special treat tonight.

“Alright” she said “Let’s make some dessert.”

Tails waited in the bed for quite a bit, he laid on his back as he heard movement from downstairs. He wondered what Honey was making him. The thoughts in his head ranged from many different kind of cakes, ice creams and puddings, his stomach rumbling from the thoughts despite just having eaten dinner.

“Tails” Honey’s voice called from downstairs “It’s ready.”

Tails hopped up from the bed and left the bedroom. But from the upstairs he saw that the lights in the kitchen had been switched off and there was a faint glow coming from there. Confused, Tails walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Upon stepping into the room, Tails’s jaw nearly hit the floor upon seeing what was before him.

Honey had completely turned off the lights in the kitchen, the only light in it were several candles that were placed all over the kitchen, giving it a dim glow. But that isn't what caught Tails's attention. What caught his attention was Honey, who was sitting on the kitchen table, completely naked. Whipped cream was covering a lot of parts of her body, from the top of her breasts, to her crotch, even in her hair. Several raspberries and sprinkles were laid on the whipped cream, and her body was dripping with chocolate syrup. To top it off, two pairs of berries were hooked onto her pierced nipples. There were only two words to describe Honey right now. Gorgeous and delicious.

"Like the dessert I made Tails?" she giggled at him "I hope you like Honey with your sundae."

"H...Honey" Tails stammered "W...What is this?"

"It's your dessert Tails" she said "Don't you like it?"

"I...I do like it" said Tails "I just... wasn't expecting it... I... wow. It looks... no... you look delicious Honey."

"Sweet of you" Honey giggled "But I hope your not thinking of actually eating me, Mr Predator."

"Aw, don't say that" said Tails, walking over to her and kicking off his shoes and socks "It makes me feel like a savage animal."

"I'm sorry" said Honey, tilting her head forward and giving Tails a quick and sweet kiss on the lips "How about you come enjoy your dessert to make it up?"

"Gladly" said Tails, climbing onto the table and eyeing her hungrily, in more ways than one.

Honey just sat down on the table, giving Tails complete free reign to eat his dessert the way he wanted. And if he wanted more, the condiments she used to cover herself were right behind her, and she'd be more than happy to give him seconds. She also had it in her head to have her own little dessert.

Tails parted his lips and stuck his tongue out, licking up Honey's graceful belly, licking up some chocolate syrup from her form. Honey giggled and purred as she felt his warm, wet and skilled tongue lick up the sweet tasting syrup. After he finished licking it all up, he lifted his head toward her breasts. She gasped as he buried his face into the whipped cream on her breasts and began to greedily suck it off, eating the sprinkles and raspberries on the way. She giggled wilder and purred louder as she felt Tails eat up the sweet fruits off her chest. When he was finished sucking off the whipped cream on her breasts, Tails looked up at her lovingly. When she stared back she gave another cute laugh. There was a couple of spots on his face that had the cream on them, but she didn't mind, it made him look very cute.

Tails smiled as he listened to Honey's angelic laugh, it was music to his ears that he couldn't get out of his head and desired to hear more of. He took his eyes away from hers and brought them back to her breasts. The two pairs of berries swung against the small rings that were her piercings as they shook and bounced with her breasts with each movement he made. He went to one pair of berries and took them both in his mouth, gripping them firmly with his teeth. He pulled at them, the outline that connected the two berries was pulled by his head, and thus pulled at her nipple piercings. Honey gasped at this and brought her hands to his head, holding onto it firmly as she felt him pull at the pair of berries and thus, pulled at her nipples.

Soon the outline that connected the two berries snapped and fell out of the ring, and Tails ate up the two berries. After he swallowed, he did the same to the other pair of berries on her other breast. Honey moaned at his actions as they were repeated. When he was finished, Tails used his hands to press Honey's tits together. He leaned in and began to suck on her breasts at the same time. Honey moaned louder as she felt Tails's tongue finally give her the pleasure she really wanted. He licked at her flesh and pulled at her nipples by biting her piercings.

“Mmm, tasty” said Tails, making the cat give another cute laugh.

Tails then eyed her hair. As tasty as the whipped cream with raspberries and sprinkles looked, he had to admit, he wasn’t a fan of the idea of licking Honey’s hair. Her hair was more loose than her fur, and he didn’t really want long strands of it in his mouth. Her fur was shorter and smoother and thus felt more pleasant to roll his tongue around in.

So instead of licking the sweetness out of her hair, Tails brought his hands up to it instead. He began to scoop the whipped cream off her head, and then lick and suck it up with his tongue and mouth. He bit into the raspberries as Honey watched. And she was told women were the real teasers, here was Tails rolling a raspberry around in his mouth, rolling his tongue all over it and making sure she could see him do this.

Soon Tails finished scooping the whipped cream out of her hair. There were still a couple of specks of it in her hair, but both were too entranced to care. Tails then took the raspberry out of his mouth and gently popped it into Honey’s mouth. Honey smiled and took her sweet time eating the small piece of fruit. Tails smiled at her as she gave him the same show he gave her. His eyes then glanced to her crotch, the only thing that was still covered in cream. Her vaginal juices could be seen leaking onto the table, and there was even a bit of chocolate syrup leaking down her crotch. He grinned, time for the tastiest part of his little treat.

Changing his position, Tails once again, pushed his face, deep into the cream, sucking it all up, tasting chocolate as he did. As he got closer and closer to reaching Honey’s molten core, he felt the heat of it get warmer and felt Honey get more excited and fidgety by the second.

Soon Honey gave a shuddering mewl as Tails finally licked up all of the cream and his tongue lapped at the kitty’s vaginal lips. Tails grinned and began to force his tongue harder against her cunt, slowly forcing it past her lower lips and into her pussy. Honey began to buck her hips, planting her hands on the table and lifting herself up by her hands and feet, almost in a crab-like position. Tails grinned wider as he felt Honey force his face deep into her crotch. This also allowed his tongue to go deep within her cunt and rub up against her slick, sensitive inner walls. More of her sweet pussy liquid leaked out of her and into her boyfriends skilled mouth, which he happily accepted.

"Yes Tails" she moaned, placing a hand on the back of his head to force him deeper within her nether regions "Ooh, deeper. Pleeeeaaaase."

Tails just smirked as he attached his lips to her leaking cunt, giving it a nice long kiss before diving his tongue as deep as he could. Honey moaned louder and louder as she pushed his head as deep as she could and used her other arm and her legs to bounce her hips up into his face. Tails swirled his tongue and made sure he reached every nook and cranny of Honey's sensitive inner walls. He happily licked up the lady cum that leaked out of her, trying to force a wave of it out of her. As she happily moaned for more, her tail lashed back and forth behind her in excitement.

"I'm nearly there Tails" she cried out, bucking her hips even more "Make me cum. Please Tails. MAKE ME CUM."

Putting in as much effort as he could, Tails began to lick at her cunt more enthusiastically, which made Honey react as if she was suddenly given an electric shock. His sudden increase in effort made her feel even better. To say she was about cum was an understatement at this point, she was about to erupt was a better use of words.

With a yowl of pure and mind-numbing pleasure, the yellow cat began to buck her hips wildly as her juices sprayed out of her cunt. Tails was surprised as he was suddenly drenched in the kitty's intense wave of lady cum splashing him. But he wasn't bothered by it. As a matter of fact, Tails began to lick up all that he could while Honey continued to spray out her juices, almost like she was a fountain that would never stop.

But she eventually did, but it was quite a long orgasm, so long that Tails was surprised he didn't drown trying to lick up all of her cunt juice. Honey panted hard and slowly settled down as she set herself down. She looked at Tails as he sat up, and when she saw him face to face again, she gave another cute laugh. Tails looked like he had stuck his head under a shower, his hair and upper body were completely soaked.

"Hold on, let me get you cleaned up" she said.

Tails smiled and sighed in pleasure as Honey leaned her head towards his chest and licked up all of her lady cum. When she was finished, she went to his neck, then to his face, licking around sides of it, purposely missing his lips. She then licked up the juices on his ears and then gave his nose a little teasing lick. Finally, she ended it all with a kiss on the lips. They kissed each other deeply as their hands went for each others bodies and wrapped themselves around them. They were both a bit sticky, Tails from Honey's juices and Honey from the whipped cream and chocolate syrup she poured all over herself. They broke the kiss and stared lovingly into each others eyes.

"Mm, thank you for the nice dessert Honey" said Tails.

"Your welcome" Honey cooed "But you ate it all without offering me any. You greedy little fox."

"Sorry" said Tails sheepishly.

"Oh, that's okay, I'm only kidding" giggled Honey "That was all for you. I have my own dessert in mind. Could you hold still for me while I prepare it?"

Tails did as she asked and sat still. Honey reached over to his crotch and at her touch, his full erection emerged from his sheath and was throbbing eagerly, ready to play. She grabbed the can of whipped cream from behind her and pointed it's nozzle at his crotch. Tails gasped and flinched as he felt the cold cream sprayed onto his cock.

"Mm, quite a shame I don't have a bun with me" giggled Honey, as she finished making her treat "I think it would make quite a delicious chilli dog."

Tails gave a soft chuckle at this, but his eyes widened and he gasped as he felt Honey's warm, wet mouth envelop his cream coated cock. She slowly slid herself down onto it, feeling it fill up her entire mouth, going into her throat. She closed her eyes and hummed daintily at the sweet taste of cream combined with the meaty taste of Tails's cock. Surprisingly, even though the idea of these two tastes together sounded gross, but she found it quite tasty. She sucked off all the cream from his dick, left with only the cock to pleasure.

Pulling her head off his cock and licking her lips clean, Honey went back down for more. Inserting his thick length into her mouth and deepthroating it. She used to struggle with getting Tails's big sized cock inside of her mouth, but with plenty of practice, she could now do it effortlessly, even with his cock getting bigger as he got older and stronger and more lustful during sex. She ran her tongue up and down his cock as she thrust it in and out of her throat, she had licked off the icing from the cake, and now she wanted the cream filling. She reached her hand down to his hanging ball-sack and began to tickle his balls in her hand. Tails cried out at this and his hands shot straight to Honey's head. He gripped her firmly and began to control the pace she went at.

"FUCK HONEY" he shouted "YOUR THROAT IS SO TIGHT."

Honey opened her eyes and looked at him with a lidded, seductive expression. When Tails caught sight of that sexy glare of hers, his lustful side went wild and he began to pound at Honey's mouth with no restraint, and she loved every second of his dominant actions. She felt the cock hit the very back of her throat, sliding deep inside of it and causing Tails to cry out and shiver with pleasure as she felt her tongue and teeth graze it, which only made him hornier and more eager to slam Honey's mouth as hard as he could and give her that tasty cum that she so desperately wanted.

The only thing that could really be said about Honey’s efforts in pleasuring Tails, was that... she was really working for it. Even though Tails was th one controlling how fast she moved, her efforts in using her teeth to graze his cock and her skilled tongue to lather it with her spit, on top of her ball fondling, it was all done with impressive eagerness and determination.

Tails grunted and groaned as he could fell his orgasm approaching. It was approaching fast and Honey could feel it simply from his throbbing cock alone. She didn’t stop or slow down her movements, not wanting to work this hard all for nothing, and to leave Tails with an awful case of blue balls.

“Honey... oh HONEY” he shouted “I CAN’T HOLD BACK ANYMORE. IMMA CUMMING!”

He slammed his hips up and slammed Honey’s head down with his hands. Honey’s eyes widened as she was forced down as deep as she could go with Tails giving her no means of a escape. She felt several thick shots of hot, creamy cum shoot deep into her throat. She began to eagerly swallow the tasty seamen, gulping as fast as she could. But Tails was filling her mouth faster than she could swallow. It was no use, Honey let Tails’s cum leak out of her mouth and onto the table below. When Tails finally finished cumming, Honey pulled off of him and licked her lips clean.

“Mm, now THAT was delicious” she said happily.

"I'm glad that your satisfied with your dessert" said Tails, smiling happily at her.

"Oh I need MUCH more for me to be fully satisfied" said Honey, laying on her back and spreading her legs "If you can catch my drift."

"Oh I definitely can" said Tails, smirking at her widely.

Tails placed his hands on Honey's hips, and the cat used her hands to bring her legs all the way back so that they were arched behind her head, giving Tails full exposure to her cunt. Tails grinned at this and pressed his cock towards her soaking, eager cunt. The two of them locked their lidded eyes together and Tails slowly pushed his cock deep inside of Honey.

"Ooooooohhhhh yes" she moaned as she was filled with that amazing cock of her boyfriend's.

Tails gasped, grunted and moaned as he pushed his length inside of her, feeling her tight inner walls squeeze his cock tightly and she lovingly mewled as she felt them get stretched by him. Her tail was lashing to her side, thumping the table each time it thwapped down onto it. Tails's own namesakes were doing the same thing. Their excitement was only making each other even more excited if that was even possible.

"Fuck me baby" Honey moaned into his ear "Fuck me as hard and fast as you want, and don't you stop until I'm completely filled with your cum."

Tails smiled down at her sweetly, and leaned in close. He captured Honey's lips in a long, passionate kiss as he pushed the last couple of inch's of his cock inside of the yellow cat. Honey writhed in pleasure and kissed him back as she felt the rest of his cock push inside of her. When he was fully inside, Tails broke the kiss and held Honey's hips firmly. He then began to slowly move himself out of Honey. Eventually, the only thing that was left inside of her was the tip, but not for long.

Gripping the cat's hips tightly, Tails slammed himself back inside her. Honey screamed in blaring pleasure as she felt her snatch get filled with his cock once again. Feeling it slam so deep inside her made her feel so good. She even reached her own hands up towards Tails and grabbed him by the shoulders, digging her claws in. Even though Tails felt pain from Honey digging his claws into his skin, it also made him growl out lustfully and begin to thrust his cock harder and deeper inside of her. Honey moaned louder as he began to slam inside of her in a even more intense fashion.

Honey screamed and writhed uncontrollably as that amazing cock fucked her to hell and back, her tits bounced up and down with each movement. Her eyes were clenched shut as she zeroed in on the amazing pleasure that was entering her through her by her snatch. She was purring loudly and begging him to go faster, even though he had already reached his maximum speed. But even though she was begging for it, she didn’t need him to go faster, she felt perfect, complete even one would say.

“TAILS!” she screamed “AH! DON’T YOY STOP UNTIL YOU COMPLETELY FILL ME WITH THAT CREAMY CUM. AH! I NEED IT! OH! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH.”

Tails growled as he heard Honey’s screams. Those passionate, loving cries were music to his ears. He felt her inner walls getting tighter and tighter with each passing second, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to hold back for the sake of making this amazingly good feeling last forever.

“Gah, grr, Honey” Tails moaned “I... Ah... I LOVE YOU TOO. GODDAMN I’M SOOO CLOSE!”

“DO IT!” she squealed “I WANT IT TAILS.”

The two of them were running on fumes at this point. Despite how tiring sex was, they seemed to still have stamina to continue for a long time. Though that long time was not gonna last for much longer, as they were on the brink of cumming, both of them completely powerless to prevent this.

“Gah” growled Tails “Rrr...Almost...”

“THERE” shrieked Honey.

The two of them had finally cum. Tails quickly smashed his lips against Honey’s and the two of them created loud, muffled noises of pure pleasure as they came extremely hard.

Honey came first, her lady cum squirted out of her pussy almost fountain-like. It coated her crotch, Tails’s crotch, his dick, she even managed to coat the table they were fucking on. Tails was mere seconds after her, and he came just as hard. Honey writhed, twitched and shook as she felt her tight inner walls get filled with the thick fox cum that rocketed up into her waiting cunt. She was filled to the brim and then some before Tails stopped.

With their orgasms subsided, and their energy completely drained, Tails collapsed on top of the yellow cat. They laid there and panted deeply, trying to get their breath back from the amazing, and delicious sex they had just experienced together. They looked deep into each other’s eyes as they caught their breath and stared each other deep in the eyes with loving expressions.

“Not gonna lie” said Tails “That might’ve been my favourite surprise you had ever given me Honey.”

“Even better than the times I dressed as a mechanic?” Honey asked.

“Yep” said Tails, leaning down to kiss her.

The two of them kissed over her passionately. But did not have the energy to get into one of their tongue wars again. They had done enough for one night. Honey broke the kiss and rolled them over so that she was on top.

“What’re you doing?” Tails asked her.

“Just giving myself one last treat before we call it a night” said Honey, reaching over for the whipped cream. She aimed it at Tails’s face and sprayed it all over his muzzle, giving him a cloudy white beard. She giggled at how silly he looked, and leaned down to lick off the whipped cream, having one last taste. Tails smiled at his cat girlfriend happily as she did this.

“Alright, I think we’ve had enough dessert Honey” chuckled Tails “You know if you have to many sweets it’ll rot your teeth.”

Honey giggled at this very soft jab of humour. With a little bit of effort, she lifted herself off of him and felt his massive cock leave her. The two of them then reluctantly set to work on cleaning up the kitchen mess they made.

After they were finished, Tails and Honey went upstairs and took a shower together, taking care of each other’s dirty bodies and both made sure that the other was clean as a whistle. Leaving the bathroom with silky smooth fur, they went to bed and began to make out until they passed out. Before they did that, they looked each other in the eyes and smiled sweetly at each other.

“Honey” said Tails “Thank you for making this anniversary so special.”

“Thank you foxy” Honey giggled “I love you.”

“I love you too Honey” said Tails.

The two of them locked lips with each other one last time, making out for a bit longer, until eventually, sleep overtook their bodies and they laid awake no longer. They drifted off to sleep, holding each other in their arms tightly.


End file.
